


Would you mind to... practice?

by Enomisje



Category: Tin Can Brothers RPF
Genre: Bromance, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, RPF, Rosenrichter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enomisje/pseuds/Enomisje
Summary: If you have to kiss your best friend for a scene, it is better to practice first... right??
Relationships: Joey Richter/Brian Rosenthal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Would you mind to... practice?

**Author's Note:**

> Since there is far to little RosenRichter (bromance) fanfiction online, I thought I'd post my old fanfics that I found in my stories folder.  
> This is just a short one-shot. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction about real people. Those real people have nothing to do with it and I'd like to keep it that way.

Brian Rosenthal had been nervous before, but this level of anxiety was ridiculous. It was just one question, just one simple question. He was just terrified to ask it.

Why had he agreed to do the scene? Why oh why had he agreed to kissing Joey on set? Why had Nick written that scene anyway? He couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t. Not when their first time would be on stage, surrounded by their friends. What if he could not contain himself and the kiss would be way deeper than appropriate?

Brian sighed deep. He and Joey were best friends. They lived together for years now. Their friendship was strong and quite physical. But over the last couple of months, something more had been growing inside of Brian. Something deeper. He loved Joey with everything in him. Lately, he found himself looking at Joey with a fond smile. He found himself longing for the moment when Joey would come home and hug him tight, even if they had seen each other just hours before. He found his eyes looking at Joeys lips more and more, wondering how it would be...

No. He couldn't go that far. It was wrong. They were best friends, for heavens sake, nothing more. And this kiss, this scene, this would ruin it. He just knew it. He wouldn't be able to contain himself, he wouldn't be able to shut all these feelings behind closed doors anymore and Joey would hate him forever.

Brian had thought about it long, weighing all his options. Backing out of the scene would be weak and maybe they would pick someone else to do it. Brian couln't stand the thought of an other male Starkid kissing Joey. If it had to be anyone, then it would be him. No, backing out was not an option. After thinking about it for a long time, Brian settled for embarassing himself only in front of Joey, without the others there. Just Joey he could handle, but all of his friends, laughing at him, that… just, no.

In the end, there was just one choice. He had to ask Joey to practice. The thought alone made him weak in the knees with fright, but having to ASK him, that was where the real anxiety came in.

And now he was on the couch, watching Joey work on his laptop. He tried to gather all his strength and boldness, and after several times of opening his mouth but backing out, he finally got some noise out of his throat. “Joey?”

His friend looked up from his laptop, sitting cross-legged on the opposite side of the couch. “Yes, Brian?”

“Ehm… Do you have a moment?” Oh no, his voice shook a bit. Yes, that was definitely a worried look that crossed Joeys face. This was not going good at all. Abort mission, abort! But it was already too late...

Joey put his laptop on the table in front of him, crossed his legs again and turned to Brian. “Of course, Bri. What is it?” He sounded so innocent, so perfectly open. It gave Brian that last piece of courage he needed.

“Joey, you know that scene that we have to do tomorrow? Where we have to kiss?”

Joey nodded. “Yes I know. Of course I know. What’s up with it, buddy?”

Brian swallowed. “I… I… It feels wrong… to… to kiss you properly for the first time ever in front of our friends tomorrow”, he stuttered, feeling his cheeks burn red. He looked at his hands, folded in his lap. He couldn’t look at Joey. He wasn't ready to watch the hate grow behind his roommates eyes. That was why he started when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he stared right into Joeys beautiful big brown eyes, that showed no sign of hate, just... love? 

“That’s okay, Bri, I am nervous too.” He sounded too kind, too understanding. “I mean, it’s going to be awkward, right? But if we pull this off, it is going to be the best scene ever.”

Brian nodded, looking down at his hands again. While his head was screaming to leave the issue here, his mouth still opened to stutter his next sentence. “Would you… mind to… to… practice?”

Again he studied his fingers. He felt Joeys hand slip from his shoulder. The room was completely silent. For what seemed to be minutes, it stayed silent. Panicking, Brian stood up, without looking at Joey. “Sorry. Forget I said that. Leave it.” He speedwalked to the hall, in the direction of his room. This was it. He had blown it. Joey would hate him now.

“Brian, wait.” Joeys voice made Brian stop right in front of his bedroom door and turn around. Joey had followed him into the hallway and started to walk slowly over to where Brian stood rooted on the spot. “I… I agree. We should practice, before things get really awkward tomorrow. I thought about it, but never dared to… You are the brave one here, Bri...” His voice trailed off. Unsure, he looked at Brian, who slowly unfroze.

“Yeah, well..." Brian flushed a little. "I have been holding off the question for days now, but since we have to do the scene tomorrow..." He was interrupted by Joey, who had come to stand so close that all coherent thought left Brians mind. "Uhm… Yes, let’s do it then?” Brian tried to keep the quiver of anticipation out of his voice. He was terrified and excited at the same time.

They stepped a little closer together. “How, ehm…”, asked Brian. “Just lean forward and kiss?” Joey nodded. “I think that’ll work.” “Okay.”

They leaned forward. Brian closed his eyes tight and waited for the impact. The moment Joeys lips touched his, just oh so lightly, a thrill of electricity went through his spine. Next moment, they both increased pressure. After a few seconds it was time to break apart, but they didn’t. Instead, they stepped even closer. Brian felt Joeys hand sneak behind his head as he deepened the kiss. Joey actually moved his lips against Brians, urging them to open, something Brian did without thinking. One, two, three steps forward and Joey had Brian pinned against the wall, increasing pressure on their kiss, as well as on their body’s. Both Joeys hands found Brians chest and gripped tightly on to his shirt, pulling him closer. One of Brians hands tangled in Joeys long hair, the other curled around his hip. 

As more and more heat seeps into the kiss, it becomes wilder. Joey has Brians body pinned to the wall so he can't even move anymore. Not that he wants to. All this anticipation, and now he is finally _kissing_ Joey. Or Joey is kissing him. Either. Or both. Who cares. Brian certainly doesn't.

And then Joey pulls away.

Panting heavily, barely comprehending what the f*** just happened, Joey rests his forehead against Brians, who feels the dread that jumped him right when Joey pulled back, seep away slowly. He lets his hand fall from Joeys hair and rests it on his hip. “Joey, I…” He immediately stops when he feels Joey shake his head against his. “No Brian, just… let this last a little bit longer.” It’s whispered. Joeys hands slowly untangle themselves from their killer grip on Brians shirt, and one of them migrates back behind Brians head, thumb resting just next to his ear. He sighs contently, capturing Brians feelings perfectly in that one small noise.

Brian is not ready to meet Joeys eyes when he finally looks up. The love mixed with confusion in Joeys eyes make him look so adorable. When Joey steps back it feels like a loss, but it doesn’t hurt.

“Soooo…”, Joey started, laughing awkwardly. “I’m glad this happened here today and not tomorrow in front of all our friends.”

Brian laughed nervously. “Indeed. That would be embarrassing.”

"It would, wouln't it", said Joey.

They just looked at each other, at a loss for words. Slowly, the tension between them increased to a level that is almost too much for Brian to bear. The confused love in Joeys eyes is mirrored in his own.

Finally, Joey opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, shaking his head. His hand goes up to take Brians hand, but he stops before he reaches it. It is all the courage Brian needs to take the step for them. He takes Joeys hand in his own and says, with a knowing smile in his eyes. "You know, we have to do this perfectly tomorrow. Wanna practice some more?"

Joey nods, a smile showing on his face too. "You bet."


End file.
